minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Depths of the Nether
Day 1 I sat down to play Minecraft 1.12 at my desk in my bedroom. It was a great Saturday. I expected to have a great time with the game. It was a pleasant week of school and it had just closed for the Spring Break. I could go through the holidays with zero issues. No homework was given, too. (Hell yeah!) I was greeted by the friendly main menu screen. I clicked Singleplayer and created a new world. I renamed it as 'My World of Light,' for I had a light feeling while starting the game. I left the seed bar blank and the other options as they were (Bonus Chest, Cheats, etc.). I clicked the option to generate the world. As soon as it loaded, I quickly went off to punch some nearby trees which were of oak and obtained the wood. I crafted some wooden planks, then a crafting table, and after that the basic wooden tools. I broke the crafting table. With the remaining planks I built a small hut of 5×5 size. After building it, I looked at the sky. The sun was about to touch the ground. I looked around for some sheep and thankfully they were down the hill I was on. I went down, killed the sheep present there and obtained some wool. I swiftly climbed back up the hill and retired to my house for the rest of the night. I crafted a bed, placed it in a corner, and slept. The first Minecraft day was over with that. After a few MC days, I had obtained a full enchanted set of diamond armor, enchanted diamond tools, enchanted Golden Apples, steak, and some useful potions. I had found and mined some obsidian, so back at the hill just outside my house I built a Nether Portal. Now, I felt tired and sleepy as it was 10 P.M. and I was used to sleeping early. I saved and quit, and shut down my laptop. I went down to have dinner. Afterwards, I went to bed. I closed my eyes. 'Tomorrow is another day.' Day 2 I woke up and felt like I had lethargy. I glanced at the clock and it read, '11:15 A.M'. Yup, I had overslept. I dragged myself to the bathroom, brushed and went down. I didn't come to play Minecraft until it was 3:30 P.M., after finishing some personal stuff and playing some outside. I turned on my laptop, opened Minecraft 1.12, and loaded my world. I spawned on the spot I was on yesterday --- infront of the portal. It wasn't yet activated. I took a FNS in my hands and ignited the portal. Upon activation, I arranged my items in my hotbar and hopped into the portal. Just before I was going to hop, I kinda saw a figure in the top left corner of my screen. 'Must be my imagination,' I said to myself. When I arrived, I got out of the portal and looked around. Some pigmen were hanging around. Lava pools were also common. No ghasts or wither skeletons around. I let out a sigh of relief. I scavenged and ventured around the Nether for useful resources. I didn't encounter any hostile mobs nor attacked the pigmen. I went back into the portal. I reached the Overworld and noticed that it was dusk. I went into m'house and slept. I had become bored by now, so upon waking up I saved and quit. Thus, was the end of my second Minecraft day. Time was still there, so I decided to utilize it for browsing. I opened Edge and typed in the Minecraft Forum URL in the address bar. Soon, I found myself reading some threads in the Minecraft: Java Edition section. At the topmost was a thread named, 'A New Biome?!'. I liked going on adventures and exploring biomes, so I clicked on it. The thread read: Hey guys, Xero's ''here. I've found a new biome in Minecraft below the Nether. And it is pretty weird. I wa''s ''on th''e ''latest updat''e... WIP. Category:Creepypasta Category:Nether